Cars (Fully Upgraded)
Zie ook Lijst van alle auto ' s (Base Stats) Link to Race Series 1 km = 0,621371192 miles 0,3048 m = 1 ft Navigate through the cars HERE, and click on their picture to go to their main page Hatch-indy 14-04-26 105232 1280x768.jpg|Ariel Atom 3.5|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Ariel_Atom_3.5|linktext=Atom 3.5 Screenshot 2014-04-30-14-37-17.png|Ariel Atom V8|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Ariel_Atom_V8|linktext=Atom V8 AstonMartin DB9.png|Aston Martin DB9|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Aston_Martin_DB9|linktext=DB9 Hatch-indy-noon 14-07-03 133510 960x540.jpg|Aston Martin Vanquish|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Aston_Martin_Vanquish|linktext=Vanquish 2014-05-14 07.06.06 RR3 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S.png|Aston Martin V12 Vantage S|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Aston_Martin_V12_Vantage_S|linktext=V12 Vantage S TTRSCoupe.PNG|Audi TT RS Coupe|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Audi_TT_RS_Coupe|linktext=TT RS Coupe R8V10Coupe.PNG|Audi R8 V10 Coupe|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Audi_R8_V10_Coupe|linktext=R8 V10 Coupe Audi R8 V10 Spyder.png|Audi R8 V10 Spyder|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Audi_R8_V10_Spyder|linktext=R8 V10 Spyder Audi R8 LMS Ultra.png|Audi R8 LMS Ultra|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Audi_R8_LMS_Ultra|linktext=R8 LMS Ultra Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro.png|Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Audi_R18_E-Tron_Quattro|linktext=R18 E-Tron Quattro Bentley Continental GT Speed.png|Bentley Continental GT Speed|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Bentley_Continental_GT_Speed|linktext=Continental GT Speed Customization 14-05-08 123947 1280x768.jpg|Bentley Continental Super Sports|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Bentley_Continental_Supersports|linktext=Continental Supersports Showcase BMW 1 Series M Coupe.jpg|BMW 1 Series M Coupe|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_1_Series_M_Coupe|linktext=1 Series M Coupe Showcase BMW Z4 M Coupe.jpg|BMW Z4 M Coupe|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_Z4_M_Coupe|linktext=Z4 M Coupe M3Coupe.PNG|BMW M3 Coupe|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_M3_Coupe|linktext=M3 Coupe Showcase BMW sDrive35is.jpg|BMW Z4 sDrive35is|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_Z4_sDrive35is|linktext=Z4 sDrive35is Showcase BMW M3 GTS.jpg|BMW M3 GTS|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_M3_GTS|linktext=M3 GTS BMW M6 Coupe.png|BMW M6 Coupe|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_M6_Coupe|linktext=M6 Coupe Z4GT3.PNG|BMW Z4 GT3|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_Z4_GT3|linktext=Z4 GT3 BMW M3 GT2 ALMS.png|BMW M3 GT2 ALMS|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_M3_GT2_ALMS|linktext=M3 GT2 ALMS Veyron16.4.PNG|Bugatti Veyron 16.4|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Bugatti_Veyron_16.4|linktext=Veyron 16.4 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse.png|Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Bugatti_Veyron_16.4_Grand_Sport_Vitesse|linktext=Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse Caterham Seven 620 r 2014-04-30-15-06-50.png|Caterham Seven 620 R|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Caterham_Seven_620_R|linktext=Seven 620 R Showcase Chevrolet Cobalt SS.jpg|Chevrolet Cobalt SS|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Chevrolet_Cobalt_SS|linktext=Cobalt SS Showcase Chevrolet Camaro ZL1.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro ZL1|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Chevrolet_Camaro_ZL1|linktext=Camaro ZL1 Corvette ZR1.PNG|Chevrolet Corvette ZR1|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Chevrolet_Corvette_ZR1|linktext=Corvette ZR1 Showcase Dodge Charger RT.jpg|Dodge Charger R/T|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Dodge_Charger_R/T|linktext=Charger R/T Showcase Dodge Challenger RT.jpg|Dodge Challenger R/T|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Dodge_Challenger_R/T|linktext=Challenger R/T Showcase Dodge Charger SRT8.jpg|Dodge Charger SRT8|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Dodge_Charger_SRT8|linktext=Charger SRT8 Showcase Dodge Challenger SRT8.jpg|Dodge Challenger SRT8|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Dodge_Challenger_SRT8|linktext=Challenger SRT8 Dodge '71 Challenger RT.png|'71 Dodge Challenger R/T|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Dodge_%2771_Challenger_RT|linktext='71 Challenger R/T ViperSRT10Coupe.PNG|Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe|link=http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Dodge_Viper_SRT10_Coupe|linktext=Viper SRT10 Coupe Dodge '69 Charger RT.png|'69 Dodge Charger R/T|link=Dodge '69 Charger RT|linktext='69 Charger RT ViperSRT10ACR-X.PNG|Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X|link=Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X|linktext=Viper SRT10 ACR-X Ferrari F40.png|Ferrari F40|link=Ferrari F40|linktext=F40 Ferrari F50.png|Ferrari F50|link=Ferrari F50|linktext=F50 Ferrari FF.png|Ferrari FF|link=Ferrari FF|linktext=FF Ferrari 458 Spider.png|Ferrari 458 Spyder|link=Ferrari 458 Spyder|linktext=458 Spyder Ferrari 458 Italia.png|Ferrari 458 Italia|link=Ferrari 458 Italia|linktext=458 Italia Ferrari 599 GTO.png|Ferrari 599 GTO|link=Ferrari 599 GTO|linktext=599 GTO Ferrari F12Berlinetta.png|Ferrari F12Berlinetta|link=Ferrari F12Berlinetta|linktext=F12Berlinetta Hatch-indy-noon 14-07-03 132904 960x540.jpg|Ferrari Enzo Ferrari|link=Ferrari Enzo Ferrari|linktext=Enzo Ferrari Laferrari.png|Ferrari LaFerrari|link=Ferrari LaFerrari|linktext=LaFerrari Ferrari 375 F1.png|Ferrari 375 F1 (1950)|link=Ferrari 375 F1|linktext=375 F1 (1950) Ferrari 412 T2.png|Ferrari 412 T2 (1995)|link=Ferrari 412 T2|linktext=412 T2 (1995) Ferrari F14 T.png|Ferrari F14 T (2014)|link=Ferrari F14 T|linktext=F14 T (2014) Showcase Ford Focus RS.jpg|Ford Focus RS|link=Ford Focus RS|linktext=Focus RS ShelbyGT500.PNG|Ford Shelby GT500|link=Ford Shelby GT500|linktext=(Ford) Shelby GT500 FordGT.PNG|Ford GT|link=Ford GT|linktext=Ford GT FordGTFIAGT1.PNG|Ford GT FIA GT1|link=Ford GT FIA GT1|linktext=Ford GT FIA GT1 Hyundai Veloster Turbo.png|Hyundai Veloster Turbo|link=Hyundai Veloster Turbo|linktext=Veloster Turbo Showcase Hyundai i20 WRC.jpg|Hyundai I20 WRC|link=Hyundai I20 WRC|linktext=I20 WRC CCXR.PNG|Koenigsegg CCXR|link=Koenigsegg CCXR|linktext=CCXR Agera.PNG|Koenigsegg Agera|link=Koenigsegg Agera|linktext=Agera AgeraR.PNG|Koenigsegg Agera R|link=Koenigsegg Agera R|linktext=Agera R Hatch-indy 14-04-26 113549 1280x768.jpg|KTM X-BOW R|link=KTM X-Bow R|linktext=X-BOW R GallardoLP560-4.PNG|Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4|link=Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4|linktext=Gallardo LP560-4 GallardoLP560-4GT3.PNG|Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3|link=Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3|linktext=Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 LamborghiniCountach.png|Lamborghini Countach|link=Lamborghini Countach|linktext=Countach MurcielagoR-SVGT1.PNG|Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1|link=Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1|linktext=Murcielago R-SV GT1 AventadorLP700-4.PNG|Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4|link=Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4|linktext=Aventador LP700-4 LamborghiniMuria.png|Lamborghini Miura (Limited LTD Edition)|link=Lamborghini Miura|linktext=Miura Lamborghini Venono.png|Lamborghini Veneno|link=Lamborghini Veneno|linktext=Veneno Showcase Lexus IS 350 F Sport.jpg|Lexus IS 350 F Sport (2014)|link=Lexus IS 350 F Sport (2014)|linktext=IS 350 F Sport (2014) Showcase Lexus IS F.jpg|Lexus IS-F|link=Lexus IS F (2013)|linktext=IS F (2013) Lexus LFA.png|Lexus LFA|link=Lexus LFA|linktext=LFA Maserati Granturismo Mc Stradale.png|Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale|link=Maserati Granturismo Mc Stradale|linktext=GranTurismo MC Stradale Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale Limited.jpeg|Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale Limited Edition|link=Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale Limited|linktext=GranTursimo MC Stradale Limited MP4-12C.PNG|McLaren MP4-12C|link=McLaren MP4-12C|linktext=MP4-12C F1.PNG|McLaren F1|link=McLaren F1|linktext=F1 McLaren P1.png|McLaren P1|link=McLaren P1|linktext=P1 Customization 14-05-08 123914 1280x768.jpg|Mercedes Benz SLS AMG|link=Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG|linktext=SLS AMG 468px-AMG BS P.png|Mercedes Benz SL-65 AMG Black Series|link=Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series|linktext=SL 65 AMG Black Series Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3.png|Mercedes Benz SLS AMG GT3|link=Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3|linktext=SLS AMG GT3 Showcase Nissan Silvia S15.jpg|Nissan Silvia (S15)|link=Nissan Silvia (S15)|linktext=Slivia (S15) Showcase Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34)|link=Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34)|linktext=Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) Showcase Nissan 350Z Z33.jpg|Nissan 350Z (Z33)|link=Nissan 350Z (Z33)|linktext=350Z (Z33) Showcase Nissan 370Z Z34.jpg|Nissan 370Z|link=Nissan 370Z (Z34)|linktext=370Z (Z34) GT-RPremium(R35).PNG|Nissan GT-R Premium (R35)|link=Nissan GT-R Premium (R35)|linktext=GT-R Premium (R35) SumoPowerGTGT-RGT1.PNG|Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1|link=Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1|linktext=Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 JRMotorsportsGT-RGT1.PNG|Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1|link=Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1|linktext=JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 ZondaF.PNG|Pagani Zonda F|link=Pagani Zonda F|linktext=Zonda F Huayra.PNG|Pagani Huayra|link=Pagani Huayra|linktext=Huayra ZondaR.PNG|Pagani Zonda R|link=Pagani Zonda R|linktext=Zonda R 911Targa1974.jpg|Porsche 911 Targa (1974)|link=Porsche 911 Targa (1974)|linktext=911 Targa 911Carrera2Speedster.jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993)|link=Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993)|linktext=911 Carrera 2 Speedster 911turbo.jpg|Porsche 911 Turbo (2009)|link=Porsche 911 Turbo (2009)|linktext=911 Turbo 911GT3RS.PNG|Porsche 911 GT3 RS|link=Porsche 911 GT3 RS|linktext=911 GT3 RS 911GT3RS4.0.PNG|Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0|link=Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0|linktext=911 GT3 RS 4.0 991 Carrera RS 3.8.png|Porsche 911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995)|link=Porsche 911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995)|linktext=911 Carrera RS 3.8 911GT3Cup.PNG|Porsche 911 GT3 Cup|link=Porsche 911 GT3 Cup|linktext=911 GT3 Cup 911gt2(2003).jpg|Porsche 911 GT2 (2003)|link=Porsche 911 GT2 (2003)|linktext=911 GT2 911CarreraRS27.jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972)|link=Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972)|linktext=911 Carrera RS 2.7 CarreraGT.PNG|Porsche Carrera GT|link=Porsche Carrera GT|linktext=Carrera GT 918RSRConcept.PNG|Porsche 918 RSR Concept|link=Porsche 918 RSR Concept|linktext=918 RSR Concept 918SpyderConcept.PNG|Porsche 918 Spyder Concept|link=Porsche 918 Spyder Concept|linktext=918 Spyder Concept Porsche 2013 911 RSR.png|Porsche 911 RSR (2013)|link=Porsche 911 RSR (2013)|linktext=911 RSR (2013) Porsche 2014 911 RSR.png|Porsche 911 RSR (2014)|link=Porsche 911 RSR (2014)|linktext=911 RSR (2014) Porsche 919 Hybrid.png|Porsche 919 Hybrid|link=Porsche 919 Hybrid 1967 Shelby GT500.png|'67 Shelby Cobra GT500|link=Shelby '67 Cobra GT500|linktext=(1967) Cobra GT500 1966 Cobra 427.png|'66 Shelby Cobra 427®|link=Shelby '66 Cobra 427|linktext=Cobra 427® ViperGTS.PNG|SRT Viper GTS|link=SRT Viper GTS|linktext=SRT Viper GTS Toyota TS040 Hybrid.png|Toyota TS040 Hybrid|link=Toyota TS040 Hybrid|linktext=TS040 Hybrid